


A Girl Named Hero

by egyptian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egyptian/pseuds/egyptian
Summary: First draft of a full length comic script involving original characters.





	A Girl Named Hero

Brief descriptions and info on major characters will be included at the end of the file for easier reference.

**Page 1**

Panel 1

Closeup of ANNIE BECKER. She is standing in front of an archery bullseye, which is in turn in front of a large tree. Annie is putting on a pair of welding goggles.

Off panel voice-”Alright, put the safety goggles on!”

Annie-”These are welding goggles. I can’t see anything.”

Panel 2

Medium shot of VERONICA CORTEZ. She’s on the second floor balcony of a typical suburban home. Balanced on the handrail is a foot wide section of log. Veronica is tying a rope to the log.

Veronica-”Well maybe this time you won’t be a big fraidy cat and flinch!”

Off panel voice-”It’s natural to flinch!”

Panel 3

Wide shot. We see a spacious backyard behind a suburban house. Annie is standing in front of a towering doug fir, in front of the archery target we saw before. Veronica has rigged up a rope so the massive section of log will swing down and smash into the bullseye.

Veronica-”Well just make sure you hold still this time.”

Annie-”I’ll hold still, as long as YOU don’t drop the camera!”

Veronica-”That was an accident!”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Veronica is holding a small video camera, and pointing it at Annie. Veronica has the trigger cord in her other hand.

Veronica-”Okay, okay, aaaaaaand we’re rolling! Do your spiel!”

Panel 5

Closeup of Annie. This should have all the usual markers that tell us we’re seeing her through a video camera (time stamp, battery level, etc).

Annie-”Hi! I’m Annie Becker and this is ‘Will it Kill Me?!’, the show where we do stupid stunts to see if it’s possible for me to..

Panel 6

Medium shot. Annie is cut off when the log swings down and smashes into her head.

SFX-”POW!”

Veronica-”Oh sick! Direct hit!”

**Page 2**

Panel 1

All black panel.

Panel 2

Medium shot. It’s from Annie’s viewpoint. She’s looking straight up. We see Veronica lifting the log up off of Annie.

Annie-”Don’t say it.”

Veronica-”Annie?”

Annie-”No.”

Veronica-”Annie?”

Annie-”I’m serious this time.”

Panel 3

Medium shot. Veronica is helping Annie to her feet. Despite a blow that would have totaled a car, Annie looks completely unhurt.

Veronica-”Annie...are you okay? Are you okay Annie?”

Annie-”Die.”

Veronica-”Hey! I’m not the one who named you. This is really your mom’s fault.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Annie and Veronica. Annie is dusting herself off, while Veronica is checking the camcorder.

Annie-”My mother didn’t give you your terrible sense of humor.”

Veronica-”I practically grew up over here, so yeah, she kind of did.”

Panel 5

Medium shot of the stairs leading down from the balcony. We see Annie’s mom Sam Becker scrambling down and looking worried.

Sam Becker-”Oh my GOD!”

Panel 6

Medium shot. Sam is pushing past Annie and Veronica. She’s looking at a huge gouge that the swinging log left in the tree that Annie was standing in front of.

Sam-”What did you two idiots do to my tree?!”

Annie-”Okay, now let’s take a deep breath and remember what a loving family we are..”

Veronica-”Hello Mrs. Becker.”

Sam-”Hello Veronica oh it’s cut clear through the bark!”

**Page 3**

Panel 1

Medium shot of Sam, Annie, and Veronica. Sam is clearly chewing the girls out.

Sam-”You just had to set up another of your stupid stunts, didn’t you? Couldn’t be satisfied with something safe like dropping rocks on her, or shooting at her with arrows. Now I’ve got to find an arborist..”

Panel 2

Medium shot of Annie and Veronica. Annie is looking at her friend suspiciously, while Veronica is suddenly excited.

Veronica-”Oh! Oh I’ve got it. If the tree dies, we cut it down and just let it drive you into the ground like a tent stake!”

Annie-”How do you plan to get me back out of the ground, hm?”

Veronica-”Oh! Another brainstorm. We rent a backhoe and..”

Panel 3

Sam is yelling at Annie and Veronica again.

Sam-”Oh no! No way! What did we say?”

Annie-”That we weren’t going to rent power equipment again?”

Sam-”That you weren’t going to rent power equipment again!”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Sam is storming off towards the house.

Sam-”Go to the movies or something. I love you but if I have to look at either of your faces right now I’m going to scream.”

Veronica-”What’s for dinner?”

Sam-”Leftover chicken thighs. Stop on your way and pick up potatoes, and I’ll make hashed browns.”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Veronica and Annie

Veronica-”Your mom always makes my favorite stuff.”

Annie-”Well it’s Thursday. It’s not like you can go home for dinner. Your mom has happy hour at Applebees, and then she’s got to get to her AA meeting.”

Veronica-”No no, that’s Tuesdays now. Thursday is happy hour and then the bible study group.”

Panel 6

Wide shot of the back yard.

Veronica-”So what now? Movies?”

Annie-”I guess?”

**Page 4**

Panel 1

Wide shot of Annie’s neighborhood. It’s early afternoon. We can see Annie and Veronica making their way down the sidewalk.

Panel 2

Wide shot of the city. It is now twilight.

Panel 3

Wide shot. We see Annie and Veronica leaving the movie theater. There is a light crowd filtering out with them.

Veronica-”How much did that just suck?”

Annie-”Ah, about 75%. Charlie was a good character I guess. Not enough talking car.”

Veronica-”Waaaaay not enough talking car.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Annie and Veronica. Veronica looks cold, and Annie has noticed.

Annie-”They really should have cut the bits with...hey, are you cold? You want my jacket?”

Veronica-”How unfair is it that not only can nothing hurt you, but you don’t get cold either?”

Annie-”Eh, my mom’s the same way. I think it’s a Becker power, not a super one.”

Panel 5

Medium shot. Annie is passing her jacket to Veronica.

Veronica-”All I inherited from my folks is my folksy charm and the burden of this dreadful beauty.”

Annie-”Oh wait, before you put that on...did I leave my smokes in the pocket?”

Veronica-”Lemme check.”

Panel 6

Wide shot of the city, matching panel 2. We see a massive explosion on the west side of the city.

SFX-”BKOOM!”

**Page 5**

Panel 1

Medium shot of Annie and Veronica getting bounced around. Everything around them is vibrating.

Veronica-”Whoa!”

Annie-”Aaaaagh!”

SFX-”BKOOM!”

Panel 2

Medium shot. Annie and Veronica are picking themselves up off the ground.

Annie-”What the heck was that? Something blew up?”

Veronica-”Must have.”

Panel 3

Wide shot. We see police cars screaming down a nearby road while Annie and Veronica watch. There’s also ambulances and fire trucks in the convoy. We see a number of people out on the street have started to panic.

Annie-”And there goes the cavalry.”

Veronica-”Yeah. That’s some quick...wait. That’s too quick, right?”

Panel 4

Closeup of Annie and Veronica talking.

Veronica-”Nobody could have felt that blast, called the cops, and them already respond that fast. They must have already been headed out that way.”

Annie-”Which means…?”

Panel 5

Medium shot. Annie and Veronica are looking down the road in the direction that the police are headed.

Veronica-”That it’s not some accident.”

Panel 6

Closeup of Annie and Veronica’s faces as they watch the first responders.

Veronica-”We should go check it out.”

Annie-”We should definitely go check it out.”

**Page 6**

Panel 1

Wide shot. We see a large lot, like a staging yard for a trucking company. There’s a long building with numerous roll up doors. The long building has an office with mirrored glass windows (this detail WILL be important later). The lot has big security fences and a guard house. In the middle of the yard is an armored car that’s been blown up and is burning. On one side a number of gunmen in tacticool gear are hiding behind vehicles and cover. On the other side the police have set up a barricade with their cars, and are shooting back.

Panel 2

Medium shot of a couple of cops hiding behind one of the cars.

Cop #1-”How the hell did these guys even find this armored car depot? Isn’t this supposed to be top secret?”

Cop #2-”Must’ve been tracking the cars around the city.”

Panel 3

Medium shot. Two of the robbers are taking aim, while a third gives orders.

Robber-”There! Move them back!”

Panel 4

Medium shot. The car the two cops from panel 2 are hiding behind is riddled by a burst of gunfire. Both policemen recoil.

Cop #1-”Argh!”

Cop #2-”Shit!”

Panel 5

Medium shot. Cop#1 is checking on Cop #2, who looks to have been hit in the leg. Cop #1 is talking into his radio.

Cop #1-”Ah hell. They get you?”

Cop #2-”Got clipped. They’re skipping FMJs across the ground.”

Cop #1-”Alright, this is too hot. Sergeant, we’re moving back until SWAT gets their asses over here.”

Panel 6

Wide shot. We see Veronica and Annie looking on the scene from a distance.

Annie-”<huff> <huff> Why aren’t my lungs indestructible too?”

Veronica-”Oh shit, it’s a shootout!”

**Page 7**

Panel 1

Medium shot. Annie and Veronica are huddled behind a parked car. Veronica is handing Annie her phone.

Veronica-”Alright, standard dangerous adventure rules. You go in and see if you can video some of the good stuff, while I stay far away and don’t get killed.”

Annie-”Right!”

Panel 2

Medium shot. Veronica is handing Annie one of the cigarettes.

Annie-”Damn, my hands are shaking. Give me one of those smokes. Oh! You got a light?”

Veronica-”Right here.”

Panel 3

Closeup of Veronica and Annie. Veronica is lighting her own cigarette.

Veronica-”Wish the stupid cops hadn’t closed all the vape shops. These things are so nasty.”

Annie-”I know, right? Okay, here I go. Be safe!”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Annie is walking away from Veronica’s hiding place.

Veronica-”Are you kidding? I’m the safest person you know.”

Panel 5

Wide shot. Annie is moving along the edge of one of the warehouse buildings towards the corner and nearer to the gunfight. Her body language is very furtive-she doesn’t want the police to see her.

Panel 6

Wide shot of the gun battle. We see that the swat team has arrived, and they’re unloading from their van.

**Page 8**

Panel 1

Medium shot of Annie sneaking up behind one of the police cars.

Panel 2

Medium shot of Annie peeking over the back of the police car. She’s trying to record the action with her camera.

Annie-”Wow, this is fucking wild.”

Panel 3

Wide shot. One of the police has seen Annie and he’s yelling at her.

Cop-”Hey! What the hell are you doing over there? You trying to get yourself killed? Get down!”

Annie-”Aw shit!”

Panel 4

Medium shot. The cop is more upright, turning and moving towards Annie. One of the gunmen has just hit him in the back with rifle fire.

Cop-”Get DOWN kid! You’re gonna..”

SFX-”BLAM!”

Panel 5

Medium shot of the cop laying on the ground in a heap right in front of Annie. A couple of the gunmen are running up with their rifles to finish the cop off.

Gunman #1-”Here’s our chance to break out. Let’s go!”

Gunman #2-”No witnesses! No witnesses!”

Panel 6

Medium shot. Annie is running around the car and over to the fallen officer.

Annie-”Oh this is so stupid what the hell am I doing..”

**Page 9**

Panel 1

Medium shot. Annie is standing between the gunmen and the officer. The gunmen are lighting her up, but the bullets are bouncing and shattering.

Gunman #2-”Shoulda stayed out of the way bitch!”

Annie-”Hey! Knock it off!”

Panel 2

Medium shot of the two gunmen. They look stunned.

Gunman-”...the hell...”

Panel 3

Medium shot of Annie. She’s coughing.

Annie-”Ahuck! Ahuck! Oh nasty!”

Panel 4

Closeup of Annie’s hand. She’s spit up a bullet.

Annie-”You jerk. You shot me right in the mouth. Do you know how dirty that is?”

Panel 5

Medium shot of the gunmen. They’re retreating from Annie-not in a panic, but clearly upset with what they’ve seen.

Gunman #2-”Kid’s a super. That sure as shit wasn’t part of the plan.”

Gunman #1-”Back to the armoured car. We gotta find another way out of here, and quick.”

Panel 6

Medium shot. Annie is kneeling next to the cop.

Annie-”Hey, are you okay? It doesn’t look like you’re bleeding.”

Cop-”Trauma plate...hard to breathe..”

Annie-”Okay. Um. Shit. Okay, play dead until the EMTs show up. I’m going to make sure if any of your buddies need help.”

**Page 10**

Panel 1

Wide shot. Annie is picking her way forward across the courtyard. She’s trying to shoot with the smartphone camera while she moves.

Annie-”Oh this is WILD. Like something from Afghanistan or Hong Kong.”

Panel 2

Medium Shot. Annie has spotted a armoured car guard lying on the ground. He’s got an arm up and is gasping for air. He should look to be in a lot worse shape than the cop she helped.

Annie-”Oh crap! Okay buddy hold on, I’m coming.”

Panel 3

Medium shot. Annie has the fallen guard by the harnesses of his body armour, and she’s straining hard to pull him to safety. Bullets are pinging off Annie the whole time.

Annie-”Alright, keep breathing, we’re almost...hey! Would you lay off with the machineguns already?”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Annie is standing out in the courtyard yelling and shaking a finger at the gunmen, who are hiding behind improvised cover.

Annie-”I mean you can clearly see your stupid guns can’t hurt me, right? I’ve been bulletproof since 2nd grade!”

Panel 5

Closeup of Annie talking trash to the gunmen.

Annie-”You wanna take this bitch down you gotta come heavy, you hear me?”

Panel 6

Medium shot of the gunmen standing in their cover. One of them is stepping forward with an anti-tank missile launcher.

**Page 11**

Panel 1

Medium shot. Annie is in the foreground hotfooting it for cover. In the background we see the flash and smoke of the missile launch.

Annie-”Good job big mouth. They came heavy!”

Panel 2

The Explosion! We can just barely make out Annie’s shadow inside the blast.

Panel 3

Medium shot from the gunmen’s perspective. All they can see is the smoke.

Gunman #1-”Did you get her?”

Gunman #2-”You fucking kidding? That’s a Metis-M1. It’ll cut through a meter of rolled steel. There’s no way...”

Panel 4

Same layout as Panel 3. The smoke has cleared a bit, and we see that Annie looks more surprised than anything else.

Gunman #1-”Holy shit.”

Panel 5

Closeup of the gunmen. The missile launcher guy is just standing frozen in shock. The others have started to panic a bit.

Gunman #1-”She’s not even scratched!”

Gunman #2-”It didn’t even mess up her clothes.”

Gunman #3-”Okay, we’re losing control. Where’s the helicopter?”

Gunman #4 (talking into radio)-”Evac evac do you copy? Code red.”

Panel 6

Medium shot of Annie. She’s looking at herself curiously.

Annie-”Oh thank goodness I’m even more indestructible than I thought I was.”

**Page 12**

Panel 1

Wide shot of the police side of the courtyard.

Cop #3-”The hell is going on?”

Cop #4-”She’s a super, but she’s not in any of the files.”

Cop #3-”I thought they did tests for that stuff. How’s somebody like her off the grid?”

Cop #4-Hell if I know.”

Panel 2

Medium shot of the cops in their position. A swat team member is doing that military style crouch run.

Swat-”What’s going on? Did I see a super out there?”

Cop #3-”Yeah. She just ate a missile and didn’t even blink.”

Swat-”Who is she?”

Cop #4-”Nobody’s seen her before. No file, no registry, no nothing.”

Panel 3

Medium shot of the three officers peering over the top of the car.

Swat-”Well shit. Alright, TOP Team has already been called in. We cordon these guys in, and let her make her play, whatever that might be.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Annie and the gunmen. One of the gunmen is unloading on Annie, and the bullets are ricocheting everywhere.

Gunman #3-”Would you STOP THAT?! You’re wasting ammo and it isn’t hurting her.”

Annie-”Thank you! One of those bits went up my nose and I’ve got one of those sneezes that won’t come out.”

Panel 5

Shot of the gunmen. The boss is pushing his men towards Annie.

Gunman #3-”Get over there and grab her.”

Gunman #1-”Hey, I didn’t sign on to get torn limb from limb.”

Gunman #3-”If she could do anything else she’d have done it, stupid. She’s got no uniform, no badge, no nothing. She’s just some rando that can’t be hurt.”

Panel 6

Medium shot of Annie backing away and holding up her hands defensively. In the background we can see the silhouette of a flying car swooping down towards the courtyard.

Annie-”Alright, let’s not go and do anything that I’m going to regret. I was just leaving!”

Gunman #1-”Ha ha. Now get over here or I’m going to take this rifle and we’ll see if the inside of your ass is bulletproof.”

Annie-”Okay yikes. How about we just start with some hand holding first?”

**Page 13**

Panel 1

Medium shot of Annie and a couple of the gunmen. The gunmen have grabbed her by the arms. All three are covering from the jet blast from the flying car.

Gunman #2-”Oh now what?”

Annie-”Leggo!”

Panel 2

Wide shot. The aircar is hovering about a foot off the ground. We see BLUE NORTHER and DR MEDUSA getting out of the car.

Dr Medusa-”Oh great, they’ve got a hostage. I was hoping this would get complicated.”

Blue Norther-”Hey boys! Hey! You want some trouble? Come get some trouble from me!”

Dr Medusa-”Now what do we do? I’m not blasting a kid!”

Panel 3

Medium shot of the gunmen. They’re forming a firing line. One of the gunmen is holding Annie up as a shield.

Annie-”No, it’s totally okay to blast the kid. I’m indestructible!”

Gunman #3-”More supers? Light ‘em up. They can’t ALL be indestructible!”

Gunman #2-”Rock and roll!”

Panel 4

Medium shot of the Blue Norther standing with her arms outstretched. The tassels on her jacket are whipping around as the winds rise. Dark clouds have gathered in the sky above them.

Blue Norther-”Wind I summon ya!”

Panel 5

Medium shot of the gunmen. Everyone is recoiling from the gale force winds, and they look like they’re freezing. The boss is firing with his pistol, but the others are struggling to get their weapons to work.

Gunman #4-”S-so cold!”

Gunman #2-”My gun jammed!”

Gunman #1-”They’re froze up!”

Gunman #3-”Fall back!”

Panel 6

Medium shot of Dr Medusa and Blue Norther. Medusa seems a little annoyed with Blue.

Dr Medusa-”Alright, ease back a little. I’m freezing my tits off here!”

Blue Norther-”Sorry. So how do we get the kid away from ‘em?”

Dr Medusa-”WE aren’t going to do anything.”

**Page 14**

Panel 1

Medium shot of the gunmen running back behind their improvised cover. They still have Annie in tow.

Annie-”I said let GO!”

Gunman #3-”Not a chance! Where is the damn helicopter?”

Gunman #4-”I’ve been pinging him every 30 seconds. No reply. There’s some kind of interference.”

Gunman #3-”Okay, well I’m open to ideas, if anyone has them.”

Panel 2

Medium shot. The gunmen are behind their cover. Behind them is the mirrored glass windows. We see the reflections of them. We also see BLOODY MARY in the reflection-Mary looks normal for the moment. Annie has noticed Mary-she’s wide-eyed.

Gunman #2-”We take the armoured car and ram our way out of here.”

Gunman #3-”The cops have spike strips all over the place, and we’d have to get past those two maniacs to get to it.”

Gunman #4-”Back inside the building? Take the rest of the staff hostage and negotiate from strength.”

Gunman #3-”Might work. I...”

Annie-”What...who...is THAT?”

Panel 3

Medium shot matches framing of Panel 2. The guards have turned and noticed Mary.

Gunman #3-”Is she..no, that’s one way glass. What are we seeing?”

Gunman-”She some old timey lady?”

Mary-”My name….is Mary.”

Panel 4

Panel matches 2 and 3. Mary is lunging out of the mirror-she is in Nightmare Mode. She’s swinging a massive knife around, cutting the barrel off one of the assault rifles. The gunmen are scattering in terror. The boss is holding Annie up as a shield as he runs for it.

Mary-”And Mary wants your BLOOD! Blood! Blood for MARY! AHAHAHAHA!”

Gunman #2-”Alright, fuck this!”

Gunman #3-”Stop her!”

Annie-”Me? You can’t give orders like that to a hostage!”

Panel 5

Wide shot of the gunmen fleeing from Bloody Mary in a panic. Gunman #3 still has Annie in tow.

Gunman #2-”We give up! Don’t shoot!”

Gunman #1-”I give up!”

Gunman #3-”Come back you cowards! Stay together!”

Panel 6

Closeup of Gunman #3. He’s still got Annie in tow. A ray beam is hitting the ground in front of his feet, knocking him down.

Gunman #3-”Ooof!”

**Page 15**

Panel 1

Medium shot. Dr Medusa, Blue Norther, and Bloody Mary are all standing over Gunman #3.

Dr Medusa-”That was my Medusa-Vision at power level 1. Do I need to show you what level 2 can do, or have you had enough?”

Gunman #3-”I’ve had enough.”

Panel 2

Closeup of Dr Medusa and Gunman #3. He’s handing her a keycard.

Dr Medusa-”Good boy. Now how about you hand over that keycard?”

Gunman #3-”It won’t work. We didn’t know you had to spoof encryption as well as have the physical card.”

Panel 3

Medium shot. Dr Medusa and Blue Norther are walking over to the wrecked armoured car. Mary is holding the gunman at knifepoint.

Dr Medusa-”You let me worry about the encryption. Mary, keep him from getting into any trouble. Blue, you’re with me.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Dr Medusa and Blue Norther attaching a device to the lock on the armoured car.

Dr Medusa-”Here we go..and it’s working.”

Blue Norther-”How long’s it going to take?”

Dr Medusa-”About 30 seconds, give or take.”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Annie, the gunman, and Bloody Mary.

Annie-”So...am I free to go..or..what? I don’t know how this works.”

Bloody Mary-”What?”

Annie-”You guys are with the cops or something, right?”

Bloody Mary-”Do I look like a constable to you?”

Panel 6

Medium shot Annie is nervously shaking hands with Bloody Mary. Mary has shifted back to Normal Mode.

Bloody Mary-”Mary Sturdevant of Worchester, Massachusetts. Bloody Mary to my friends, and I DO hope we shall become so! I am at your service.”

Annie-”Bloody Mary? Like the mirror game?”

Bloody Mary-”It’s no game I assure you.”  
  


Annie-”Oh. Oh! I’m Annie Becker. Pleased to meet you. Um. Ma’am.”

**Page 16**

Panel 1

Medium shot. Blue Norther and Dr Medusa are opening the back of the armoured car. Medusa is holding out a little black remote control like she’s scanning the interior.

Blue Norther-”Oh yes! The rich stuff!”

Dr Medusa-”Careful! Let me disable the countermeasures...there! It’s done!”

Panel 2

Wide shot. Bloody Mary and Annie have walked over to join Blue Norther and Dr Medusa. They’re piling up large blue bags outside the armoured car.

Dr Medusa-”Alright Blue, start piling them up. Only the ones with the 0046 on the barcode. Those are the ones with the stock certificates. The others are just money.”

Blue Norther-”Don’t we want money?”

Dr Medusa-”Money can be traced. These are stocks in a privately traded holding company. They’re worth millions and nobody can prove ours are stolen once we get them into the system.”

Annie-”Wait, what’s going on here.”

Panel 3

Medium shot of Annie. She’s watching Blue Norther, Dr Medusa, and Bloody Mary load the bags into their aircar (though Mary doesn’t really seem to be helping much).

Annie-”Wait...you guys aren’t a hero team, are you?”

Blue Norther-”Ah no. That would be a big negatory.”

Dr Medusa-”Are you kidding? We’re the Unholy Three! You haven’t heard of us? We were on 20/20 last week.”

Annie-”I mostly watch Netflix.”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Blue Norther is dropping a load of bags into Annie’s arms. Dr Medusa is talking to Annie, looking annoyed.

Blue Norther-”Here sugar, make yourself useful and help us move this loot.”

Annie-”Ah okay...wait! I didn’t come here to participate! I just heard an explosion and got curious!”

Dr Medusa-”You didn’t read that big article about us in The Atlantic? We’re this year’s biggest news story.”

Annie-”I don’t even know what The Atlantic IS, okay?”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Annie struggling to carry the bags to the aircar. Bloody Mary is sitting on the hood. Dr Medusa is annoyed with everybody.

Dr Medusa-”I’m Dr Medusa, the greatest criminal mastermind of my time!”

Annie-”Sorry!”

Dr Medusa-”What about...Mary! Quit sitting around and help us!”

Bloody Mary-”A lady doesn’t labor, my dear. Simply not done!”

Panel 6

Medium shot. Blue Norther is helping her load the bags into the aircar.

Blue Norther-”Doc gets a little testy when a job isn’t staying on schedule. Don’t take it personal. Now that there is Bloody Mary...”

Annie-”We met. She’s very something.”

Blue Norther-”...and I’m the Blue Norther.”

Annie-”Alright, I don’t know what that is either.”

**Page 17**

Panel 1

Wide shot of the aircar from above. The car and all four women are in a spotlight shining down from above.

Blue Norther-”It’s a storm we get down home in Texas. Really dangerous, just like me.”

Dr Medusa-”Enough pleasantries. We’re way behind, and the cops...”

Voice from above-”HALT!”

Panel 2

Medium shot of the foursome squinting and looking upwards.

Annie-”What’s that?”

Dr Medusa-”The cops.”

Blue Norther-”Damnit!”

Panel 3

Wide shot, looking up from where the aircar is resting in the courtyard. We see a much larger aircar with police markings hovering above them. The aircar has the spotlight trained on them, and we can see figures moving atop the machine. There should be a Fantastic Four “Flying Bathtub” vibe to this machine.

Loudspeaker-”STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS UP. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Annie and the others looking up.

Annie-”Well you guys aren’t going to..”

Dr Medusa-”You’ll never take me alive you pigs! Medusa Vision! Full power!”

Blue Norther-”Ah here we go!”

Annie-”Here what? Oh no! No no no I am NOT a part of this!”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Bloody Mary moving up beside Annie. She’s linked arms with Annie and is holding up a knife threateningly. Annie is laughing along with Mary nervously.

Bloody Mary-”Do your worst! We’re not afraid! I’m ALREADY DEAD AHAHAHA!”

Annie-”Hahahaha oh this is some shit.”

Panel 6

Medium shot of the top of the police aircar. We see DEADBLOW with his hammer, AEGIS with his force field projector, SUREFIRE with his weapons harness, and LOGIC looking how you’d think somebody with psychic powers would look.

Aegis-”Alright team, take ‘em down hard. Deadblow, Surefire, stop that car from taking off. Logic, make sure they don’t have any surprises for us. Go!”

**Page 18**

Panel 1

This is the big panel. Dr Medusa is firing her Medusa Beams at the police aircar, but Aegis is deflecting them with his shield. Surefire is shooting a laser through the hood of the grounded aircar, seemingly disabling it. Blue Norther is getting knocked back as Deadblow’s hammer smashes into the ground. Mary is racing towards Deadblow. Annie is in the middle of all this wild action cringing up and trying to avoid everybody.

Aegis-”Agh! What a kick!”

Dr Medusa-”There’s more where that came from!”

Panel 2

Medium shot. Blue Norther is on her back with her hands aimed at Surefire. Her freezing winds are whipping around him, and we see him getting iced up.

Blue Norther-”Get back ya bastard!”

Surefire-”*cough*cough So c-cold!”

Panel 3

Medium shot. Bloody Mary is racing towards Surefire with her knife. She’s back in Nightmare Mode.

Bloody Mary-”Let’s see if all that armour and gear is a match for Mary’s knives, hmm?”

Surefire-”Deadblow! A little help?”

Panel 4

Medium shot. Deadblow is raising his hammer, ready to brain Mary.

Deadblow-”Hammer at full power. Even God is going to feel this one!”

Panel 5

Medium shot matching Panel 4. Annie is pushing Mary out of the way.

Annie-”Look out!”

Mary-”Oh! I say!”

Panel 6

Wide shot. There’s a huge explosion of light as Deadblow’s hammer hits Annie square in the face. Everything seems to have stopped, all eyes are watching as this happens.

**Page 19**

Panel 1

Medium shot of Annie and Deadblow. Deadblow’s hammer has exploded. Deadblow looks stunned. Annie is apologetic.

Deadblow-”That….that can’t...that’s not possible.”

Annie-”I’m SO sorry! I didn’t mean it! I’m indestructible.”

Panel 2

Medium shot. Logic is standing behind Annie. He’s holding up a hand behind her head. Annie is slumping limply to the ground.

Logic-”Sleep.”

Panel 3

Medium shot of Deadblow and Logic.

Deadblow-”What just happened?”

Logic-”You broke your hammer?”

Deadblow-”At full power my hammer behaves like neutronium. Nothing in this universe can break it.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Surefire, Aegis, and Dr Medusa. Surefire has Medusa tangled up with a cable snare. Aegis is deflecting Medusa’s eye beams with his shield.

Aegis-”Quit worrying about that and help us with the other two!”

Surefire-”Hey, don’t be sad. We’ll stop and get you an ice cream on the way home. Will that cheer you up, sport?”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Logic, Deadblow, Blue Norther, and Bloody Mary. Logic is projecting mental waves to drive Mary back-these seem to be causing her pain. Blue Norther is grappling with Deadblow.

Deadblow-”Watch your mouth Surefire. Don’t forget who built that gadget suit for you!”

Logic-”Back. Down.”

Bloody Mary-”Hissss!”

Panel 6

Closeup of Annie laying on the ground. All around her we see the legs of the other people mixed up in the battle.

**Page 20**

Panel 1

Black panel

Panel 2

Closeup of Annie. She’s getting a slap.

Voice-”Wake up!”

Annie-”Huh? Wha?”

Panel 3

Medium shot of the interior of a prisoner transport. Annie, Blue Norther, Dr Medusa, and Bloody Mary are all here. All four have their hands cuffed, and Dr Medusa doesn’t have her goggles. Blue is checking on Annie. Dr Medusa is talking very animatedly with Mary.

Dr Medusa-”What do you mean you can’t teleport?”

Bloody Mary-”I need a proper mirror to go to and from. You know that.”

Dr Medusa-”Isn’t there anything in here?”

Bloody Mary-”I checked before you asked.”

Blue Norther-”You okay kid?”

Annie-”Yeah..ah..what happened?”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Blue Norther and Annie

Blue Norther-”Ah, it was that TOP Team guy, Logic. He can mess with minds. I guess your brain ain’t as unbreakable as you are.”

Annie-”Yeah. I think I just blacked out. It’s weird. I’ve never been knocked out before.”

Panel 5

Medium shot of the group. Annie is looking around animatedly.

Annie-”Where are we?”

Dr Medusa-”Prison transport.”

Annie-”Wait, prison transport like to take you to jail.”

Blue Norther-”That’s how these things normally work, kid.”

Annie-”But I didn’t even do anything! I even helped a guy! This is...they’re fucking up!”

Panel 6

Medium shot of the group focused more on Dr Medusa.

Dr Medusa-”Relax. We’ll tell them what’s going on.”

**Page 21**

Panel 1

Wide establishing shot of a courthouse.

Panel 2

Wide shot of the courtroom. Annie, Mary, Blue and Medusa are all at the defendant’s table. Mary, Blue and Medusa are all pointing at Annie.

Blue, Mary, and Medusa-”She did it.”

Annie-”Oh you lying whores!”

Panel 3

Medium shot of Dr Medusa talking to the judge.

Dr Medusa-”Ironclad Annie, the Master Planner, that’s what they call her back at the criminal underworld. She put the whole scheme together!”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Blue Norther pleading to the judge.

Blue Norther-”She said...*sniff *sniff ...she said she would HURT us if we didn’t help!”

Annie-”Oh just as I was starting to think you were the nice one!”

Panel 5

Medium shot of Bloody Mary pleading to the judge.

Mary-”...and...and...and she was going to take my knives away, and she wouldn’t let me drain the blood of my terrified victims! She stopped me from slicing off their faces for my collection!”

Annie-”How does this make me sound like the bad guy?”

Panel 6

Wide shot of the courtroom with focus on the judge.

Judge-”That’s enough! This has been one of the most shameful displays ever seen in my courtroom, and it leaves me no choice but to levy the most terrible penalty available to me under the law!”

**Page 22**

Panel 1

Shot of Veronica and Annie from the waist down. They’re both holding up a pantleg to show that they’re wearing monitor bracelets on their left leg.

Veronica-”Twinsies!”

Annie-”It’s going to be the new style, I promise you.

Panel 2

Medium shot of Annie, Veronica, and Sam in the living room of Annie’s house.

Sam-”I have so many questions for you two.”

Annie-”I got sentenced to some new work release program for super villains. They sent me home so I wouldn’t be locked up with degenerates or something.”

Veronica-”I got busted for being inside the restricted crime scene.”

Sam-”And what were you doing there?”

Veronica-”Souvenirs.”

Panel 3

Medium shot of Sam going to answer the front door.

Sam-”But if you’re on monitor, don’t you have to stay at your home?”

Veronica-”I gave them this address. I practically live here anyway.”

Sam-”Well that’s true.”

SFX-”DING DONG.”

Panel 4

Medium shot of Sam holding the front door open. On the porch are Blue Norther, Dr Medusa, and Bloody Mary.

Dr Medusa-”Hello Mrs Becker. Can Annie come out and play?”

Blue Norther-”Little pig little pig let me in!”

Bloody Mary-”Mary Sturdevant of Worchester, Massachusetts. I am very pleased to make your aquaintance.”

Sam-”Annie, your friends from crime are here.”

Panel 5

Medium shot with all the characters in the shot.

Sam-”Didn’t I see you three on 20/20?”

Veronica-”Cool! It’s your villain team!”

Annie-”They are not my...what are you doing here?!”

Dr Medusa-”When you’re on monitor you have to give them an address, so we used yours.”

Annie-”How did you have mine?”

Blue Norther-”I mighta gone through your wallet while you were unconcious.”

Panel 6

Closeup of Sam and Annie. Veronica is talking to Bloody Mary.

Veronica-”That knife is sick!”

Bloody Mary-”Oh, do you like it? I’m honored.”

Sam-”Well? Do I let them in?”

Annie-”I..I..yeah, I guess. I guess I’m stuck with them.”

Caption-”If you think it’s bad for poor Annie now, just wait! Tune in next time for ‘Field Trip’. See you then!”

**Cast of Characters**

Annie Becker-5’4” 130lbs 18 years old Brunette with shoulder length hair, brown eyes. Our hero. Annie is not particularly fit or athletic. Her style of dress is a bit baggy, usually t-shirts with slogans.

Veronica Cortez-5’6” 135lbs 17 years old. Black/Hispanic mix. Black hair worn in stylish braids, green/brown eyes. Annie’s best friend and co-conspirator. Taller and leaner than Annie. Tends to wear long sleeves and skinny pants.

Dr Medusa (Irene Hicks) 5’2” 127lbs. 33 years old. Mediterranean skin tone. Blond hair worn in bob, blue eyes. Leader of the Unholy Three. Very sloppy fashion sense. Her Dr Medusa gear consists of a utility belt, a stylized lab coat, and her Medusa Goggles, the source of her eyebeams.

The Blue Norther (Beulah Meyer) 6’ 180lbs. 24 years old. Brunette with shaved side hairstyle, brown eyes. Blue is a big powerful woman, but has a very girly taste in clothes when she’s not ‘working’. Her costume is a ‘Rhinestone Cowboy’ suit with cowboy hat. Her sleeves and pantlegs have tassels that tend to wave dramatically when she’s using her powers.

Bloody Mary (Mary Sturdevant) 5’5” 115lbs. ??? years old. Long jet black hair worn in bun, black eyes. Mary dresses in Edwardian fashion, long dresses, hats and whatnot. This is her Normal Mode. Her Nightmare Mode is an exaggeration of this-her hair is waving free, her face becomes contorted and terrifying, and of course she has her knives. Mary is a ghost-her feet never touch the ground, and her legs tend to swing around when she’s moving fast.

Sam Becker 5’3” 130lbs 44 years old. Brunette with hair worn in a bun, brown eyes. Sam is Annie’s mother. Dresses very business proper for work, wears sweats and slippers around the house.

TOP Team

TOP Team all wear matching police-inspired uniforms, with their code names across their shoulders.

Deadblow-6’3” 225lbs Shaved head, blue eyes. 27 years old. Physically a rock. Deadblow is the team’s resident genius.

Aegis-6’1” 195lbs. Greying black hair, blue eyes. 47 years old. Team leader. This close to retirement. Has a belt and bracers that allow him to generate powerful force fields-his shields have NEVER been breached.

Surefire- 5’10” 185lbs. Short Brown hair, brown eyes. 40 years old. Surefire has an overweight cop bod. Knows procedure, knows his gear, does his job the right way every time. Loves to bust the other guys balls.

Logic-5’10 165lbs. Wavy red hair, blue eyes. 32 years old. Logic always seems a touch off-his perceptions are tinted by his psychic abilities. Becomes more powerful the closer he is to his target.


End file.
